Harry Potter and The Sacred Soul of Vietsvar
by HandsofftheShinyShirtitsmine
Summary: If Severus Snape is hiding a secret, a daughter whom holds the power to change time, history, and the future, what would happen if she and Harry Potter joined forces, both unknowing of the other’s potential influence on their lives? And what if Harry does
1. Prologue

A/N: Well I have returned to the HP fan fiction world with this fic.   
  
If Severus Snape is hiding a secret, a daughter whom holds the power to change time, history, and the future, what would happen if she and Harry Potter teamed up, both unknowing of the other's potential influence on their lives? And what if Harry doesn't know she is Snape's daughter?  
  
That's going to be the main focus of this story... I hope! Read and Review! Oh any OOC on Snape's part towards his daughter is purely intentional.   
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE SACRED SOUL OF VIETSVAR  
  
BY: Mrs.Perve  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of this story except for Monique, Vietsvar, and Flop.   
  
PROLOGUE   
  
Monique's hand reached futilely for the branch just above her head, her thin fingers wriggling and pulling. Just a bit farther and she would have it. The small, pale child let out a bit of a whimper as her fingers just brushed the bottom of the branch and slipped away again, causing her to need to catch hr balance quickly. She stuck out her bottom lip in a furious pout, and began to yell.   
  
"Daddy! I can't make it!" She whined, directing her complaint toward a tall man on the other side of the yard, who was preparing a small picnic table for their dinner. He turned to look at her, his dark eyes sparkling, and grinning broadly. Pushing a lock of pitch-black hair identical to Monique's behind his ear, he came a bit closer to the tree in which his daughter stood precariously.   
  
"Monique Sevaria, be careful!" He commanded sternly. "Why don't you come down from there today and come eat? Our meal is ready." He suggested. Monique nodded, and gave up her futile attempt at reaching the elusive branch above her. Slowly, she edged her way back towards the ground, placing each foot and hand gingerly on each branch only momentarily in her descent.   
  
---  
  
Suddenly there came a loud snap, as the branch on which Monique was currently balanced broke cleanly and swiftly from the trunk. She let out a cry, and her father's expression became horrified as she tumbled downwards, realizing that he had no wand with which to perform a spell. Monique ricoqued off of another branch, bouncing her sideways to a point which allowed her a rather clear fall. The man's dark eyes brimmed with moisture, and he ran forward, ready to catch the child when possible.   
  
"Monique!" He screamed, seemingly flying in her direction. Monique neared the Earth, and he knew he would not reach her in time. He emitted a nearly feral wail, which cut off quickly as his daughter's plummet ended abruptly, and she hovered a mere two feet from the surface. He came quickly to her side, wrapping his arms about her, and lifting her so that they were now eye-level with one another, her face badly scratched and bleeding.   
  
"Monique Sevaria Snape...." He mumbled, tears of relief running down his cheeks. "Never scare me like that again!" She grinned at him, showing off gaps where her baby teeth had fallen out, and rubbed one cut rather furiously.  
  
"I'm okay daddy. I levitated, didn't you see?{" She reassured him innocently. He smiled and hugged her tightly patting her raven colored hair and sighing.   
  
"Of course you are honey, and of course I saw..." He said absently. Suddenly it hit him. "You levitated!" He cried, setting her down and clasping her hands. "You levitated yourself! At age six!"   
  
---  
  
Monique screwed up her face at her father. She had never seen him act like this before, and she had no idea why he was now. Tugging her hands in an attempt to get his attention, Monique blinked furiously and looked quite confused. "Dad..." She called. "Daddy...."   
  
"Yes Monique?" He asked, looking down at her and swelling with pride.   
  
"Why are you so happy?" Her hazel eyes looked up at him, inquiring. Her father ruffled her hair, causing her to pull away in dislike. She hated people touching her hair.   
  
"I am proud of you." He exclaimed. Monique shrugged and forgot the matter for the moment.   
  
"Can we eat??"   
  
********************************************  
  
5 YEARS LATER  
  
"Father! Look! An owl just arrived, with a letter addressed to me!" Monique Sevaria Snape ran down the flight of stairs to the ground floor of her mansion home and gasped for breath. Now eleven, she stood almost five feet in height and had remained thin and pale. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that swept to her lower back, and her cheeks were flushed with the excitement that her hazel eyes portrayed. Her father came around the corner from the sitting room, and he furrowed his eyebrows with anger.  
  
"Monique...you know you are not allowed to rampage about-" He began to scold. Then his black eyes fell upon the envelope clasped firmly in her hands. "I see it is from Hogwarts."   
  
"Yes! May I open it?" She requested pleadingly. Her father eyed the envelope for a moment longer, and then nodded. "If you like. It is yours; I cannot stop you..." He responded curtly. His daughter tore the enveloped open and pulled the letter out quickly.   
  
"Dear Ms.Snape...we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." She read, letting out a squeal of delight at the word 'accepted'. "Oh isn't this wonderful father?! Did you have any doubts at all?" She jumped up and down, until she caught her father's gaze, and stopped.   
  
"It would be wonderful, yes, if that were where I had intended to send you." Her father replied, his eyes narrowed. "But because you are already enrolled at Vietsvar, I am afraid that...." he gestured at the letter "...was a waste of parchment." Monique's face filled with horror, and she let the acceptance letter fall to the floor as she cast her father a dirty look.   
  
"Vietsvar! Why? Wouldn't it be simpler if I went to Hogwarts? And Vietsvar is in Germany!" She wailed, her face scrunched in absolute fury. Her father frowned.   
  
"Monique..." He reached for her shoulder but she stepped back and glowered at him. "Monique, listen to me. Do you remember when you were six and fell out of that tree out back? I decided then that your power with magic was to be taken seriously and I went to Dumbledore with my concerns. Hogwarts is a powerful school, with a most powerful wizard at its head. However, next year, Harry Potter will also be entering Hogwarts, and I am only looking out for the safety of you both by keeping you separated. In addition to that, I fear that my immense lack of popularity amongst the student body would spill over onto you, and I could not handle that for you." Monique continued to glare icily at him, her lips pulled into a sour expression equaling any of his.   
  
"Why does it matter if the-boy-who-lived and I are kept separate or not?" She demanded, balling her fists, tears of anger in her eyes, that she would not let fall. Her father shook his head.  
  
"That, I am afraid, I cannot tell you. I promised Albus Dumbledore and we Snapes always keep our word." he answered her simply, causing her to become more irritated.   
  
"It must not be a very good reason then." She countered before attacking his second factor. "As for being unpopular, so be it. Please father, I beg of you; allow me to attend Hogwarts!"   
  
"No. You will go to Vietsvar, your tuition has been paid I will send a letter of apology to Minerva, and you will accept my decision!" Her father commanded firmly, causing Monique to jump. A look of defeat crossed her features and she averted her gaze to her bare feet somberly.   
  
"Yes father."   
  
----  
  
A/N Well that's the prologue. Just a basic background on Monique and explaining the title a bit. First chapter will be up soon, I must juggle this and "More Than Global Class." Please review and be nice! 


	2. New Beginnings

A/N I realize how dull this chapter is but I gotta work into the plot slowly! Hoping to start getting the chapters up in a more rapid succession but I just took a second job and school will begin in September.... who knows? We'll see. Read and review!  
  
Insert standard disclaimer here  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE SACRED SOUL OF VIETSVAR  
  
By: Mrs.Perve  
  
Chapter 1New Beginnings  
  
The Great Hall fell silent after the sorting of 'Zelliar, Lisa' to Ravenclaw and Professor McGonagall stepped forward again, leaving the sorting hat and stool in place for an oddly long time.   
  
"Lastly tonight, we will be sorting a transfer student from the private German school Vietsvar, Monique Es." She informed them as she cleared her throat. "She will be joining the same class as those of you who are 6th years, and I hope you will all make her feel welcome." Raven haired and slightly tallow skinned, Monique came forward to the stool as she had seen the others do, and placed the sorting hat atop her dark locks, worn down and cascading past her back to the middle of her butt. Her face was serious and bored, giving little clue about her thoughts and feelings at the time.   
  
"Such a shame Dumbledore said you are not to be placed in Slytherin. There would be your best home. But no, Dumbledore said and I must abide..." muttered a small voice inside Monique's mind.   
  
"Get on with it." Monique thought a bit harshly, and the hat did as she asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, then you will go to---- Gryffindor!" The hat roared. Exasperated and slightly annoyed, Monique ripped it from her head and made her way to the Gryffindor table, the occupants of which were cheering. Rolling her light hazel eyes, she took an empty chair across from Ginny Weasley between Ron and Neville. Ginny smiled at her.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, and Gryffindor!" She piped cheerfully. Monique nodded in acknowledgement of the orange haired girl, and cast a glance at the staff table. Her father returned her look and tipped his head towards her, before Dumbledore rose to greet them all, and welcome them for another great year at Hogwarts. Monique tuned him out and returned her attentions to the people at the table. There were several who appeared to be her age, including both the round faced and red headed boys she sat between, a black boy a bit to her right, the sandy blonde haired boy beside him, a couple of girls that made Monique frown as they giggled, and across the table was a slightly bushy haired girl. Then of course there was Harry Potter, obvious as he sat beside the red haired boy on Monique's left. A rather assorted bunch she had to admit, and quite unlike her friends at Vietsvar.   
  
---  
  
She continued to regard her peers as they began to pile the newly appeared food onto their plates, making no attempt to secure any for herself. She slumped her chin onto her hand and played idely with a lock of her black hair, already, it appeared, sick of her new school.   
  
"Monique," called the bushy haired girl across the table. "Why aren't you eating?" Monique let a critical eye survey the girl's face, and then she shrugged.   
  
"If your worried that the food is bad, don't." Added the orange haired girl.   
  
"I am not, I am sure it is simply delightful. However, I was given a large meal before I came here and I am simply not hungry, thank you." Monique informed them, her tone one that would have been used by6 their potions teacher. Hermione looked taken aback but said nothing more and continued to eat, and Ginny followed her lead. For their silence, Monique was thankful, and she allowed herself to drift into her own thoughts.   
  
'To think I had been angry when father had sent me to Vietsvar instead of here. What I would give to be back there, instead of stuck in this old place, with all of these...strange....people. And what about that last name? Es? Why are they so intent to keep my true family in the dark? All of a sudden father wants me at Hogwarts, with the dark Lord's return and all, which is understandable, but why the secrecy?' Monique jerked back to reality when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Quickly glancing about her showed Monique that she had dozed off, and everyone had left. Beside her stood McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore.   
  
---  
  
"Monique, you missed the way to the Gryffindor common room, and the password.." her father said in a gentle, un-Snape like tone. "Professor McGonagall is your head of house, and will show you there." Monique blinked her tired eyes several tmes and then looked at McGonagall, who gave her a smile.   
  
"Come with me." She said, and her father nodded for her to obey. Slowly Monique got to her feet and hugged him tightly, for only a brief moment. Then she followed McGonagall from the hall. Once they had left the large room, the older woman began to talk to Monique.   
  
"Remember, Monique, that very few students that pass through Hogwarts take a liking to your father, and you must act like you, too, dislike him Especially now that you are a Gryffindor." She reminded her as the two made their way up a flight of stairs. "And try not to say anything that would give your parentage, or knowledge of the Order of the Pheonix and he-who-must-no-be-named's doings, away. Do you understand?" McGonagall asked her. They now stood in front of a painting of a rather fat woman in a pink dress. Monique regarded the picture before answering the question.   
  
"Entirely, Professor McGonagall." She replied, and smiled warmly.   
  
"Okay then, the password is QUAFFLE. I will see you tomorrow." With this, McGonagall turned on her heel and strode quickly away, Monique watching after her. She hadn't noticed that the portrait had swung to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room until the fat woman gave a small cough that caused her to jump. Silently, Monique clambered into the hole, and to the cozy room behind it, where she found few students still awake after their large meal. A small meow issued from near her feet, and Monique looked down at the face of her calico persian cat, lovingly dubbed Flop. Reaching down to pick him up, she let our a tired sigh, and followed Lavander Brown up to the girl's dormitories.   
  
---  
  
The next day dawned brightly, and cascades of new light fell onto Monique's four poster bed near the window. Sleepily she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, attempting a few more minutes of sleep as her long haired feline pestered her wantingly.   
  
"Flop, go away!" She moaned, shoving him down toward her feet roughly.   
  
"Monique!" A semi-familiar voice hissed from her bedside. "Monique, wake up or you'll be late!" The girl pulled open the hangings and revealed herself as the same fluffy haired girl from the table. Monique pushed a few strands of hair from her face and looked at her while clearing her throat.   
  
"Eh....late for what, may I ask?" She managed eventually to croak, sitting up and again shoving her cat away.   
  
"Breakfast, and your first class!" The other girl said good-naturedly with a grin. Monique moaned again.   
  
"It is true then, I am at Hogwarts." she muttered to herself, throwing her covers off of herself and stretching.   
  
"Oh! I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." Fluffy-hair introduced, blushing. Monique swung her feet off of the bed and stood.   
  
"Pleased, Hermione." She replied sincerely. "I am famished. We were served breakfast in bed in Vietsvar."   
  
"Well, you get ready and I'll meet you in the common room. We can walk down to the great hall together, okay?" Hermione suggested, and the friendly offer sounded good to Monique, who smiled.   
  
"Okay, thank you!'   
  
---  
  
Monique pulled her hair back in a large, heavy bun and smoothed her robes gently as she looked in the mirror. If not for her hazel eyes, more refined (but still similarly hooked) nose, and much tidier appearance, she would be her father inside and out. This point bothered her slightly, but she brushed it off and picked up her schoolbag, ready to meet Hermione. As she headed downstairs, Flop scurried at her heels happily. In the common room, she saw Hermione standing with Harry Potter and the readheaded boy, waiting for her. She started across the room to them, feeling a bit more sociable then she had the previous evening.   
  
"Hello." She greeted them all cheerfully. The two boys returned the nicety, and appeared a bit uncomfortale.   
  
"I'm Monique Sevaria Sn-I mean, Es. I know that your Harry Potter..." she pointed with one well manicured nail "...but..." she now directed it to the red head "...I am afraid I missed your name."   
  
"Ron Weasly." He sputtered, before gathering his head. Monique's eyes sparkled.   
  
"Pleased." She answered. Hermione had picked up Flop and was petting his silk-like, well groomed fur as he purred.   
  
"Are we going to eat, or what?" Piped Harry, who shoved his glasses back up his nose.   
  
"Yes, lets." Agreed Monique, who was still starving from her lack of a meal he night before. Hermione set Flop in the chair beside Crookshanks, and adjusted her bag on her shoulder as the other three started off.   
  
---  
  
The portrait hole swung open, and the four teenagers walked unhurridly through the corridors, feeling quite relaxed about their first day.   
  
"So Monique, which job are you planning on pursuing?" Hermione asked as they rounded a corner. Monique thought a moment, and let her eyes roam the unfamiliar scenery, then, she answered.   
  
"Well, because I got perfect O.W.L.s, and because my family is pretty involved----uh----well, I would like to be an auror." Monique relinquished the information after correcting herself, and noticed as Harry's interest was piqued.. "However, I am not sure what my dad will think."   
  
"Who's your dad? Why would he care?" Harry wondered aloud. Monique's mind raced for an answer, and she blurted the first thing that came to her.   
  
"Well, uh, he's a...muggle. My mums dead, and he doesn't want me to get into anything dangerous, he's afraid of losing me." She lied. Clearly they all believed her, and the subject drifted away from her family, to her relief.   
  
"Harry wants to be an auror." Ron commented as the group came upon the Great Hall. Monique looked over at the green-eyed boy and smiled, her expression friendly and helpful.  
  
"It is a goal we can work towards together then, right Harry?" She mused warmly. Harry nodded.   
  
"I guess." He replied as they entered the crowded room.   
  
---  
  
They made their way to the Gryffindor table, and sat down together. The food before them all smelled delicious and Monique helped herself to some eggs and a piece of toast.   
  
"Transfiguration first." Ron managed through a rather large helping of french toast. Transfiguration was one of the classes Ron had not dropped, which most noteably included potions and divination. Hermione, Harry, and Monique hadn't dropped more than a class each, and were now facing N.E.W.T. level classes, including potions.   
  
"Yeah, better than potions straight off." Commented Harry, looking glumly at Ron, whose company he would miss during the long classes in the dungeons.   
  
"What is so wrong with potions?" Monique questioned, playing dumb as best she could. "I particularly enjoyed it in Vietsvar." Ron and Harry exchanged a glance, and laughed.   
  
"Do you see the black haired man at the staff table, on the right side of Dumbledore?" Harry inquired, pointing at her father.   
  
"Of course. Why do you ask?" Monique prodded, watching Snape as he talked to the headmaster.   
  
"He's the potions teacher, Professor Snape." Hermione informed her, buttering a muffin methodically and talking very nonchalant.   
  
"And he's a royal git." Ron added for good measure. Monique supressed the urge to hit him, remembering McGonagall's words of advice.   
  
"Thank you for the warning." She croaked instead, immediatly submerging herself in her goblet of orange juice to end the conversation.   
  
------  
  
Monique found difficulty concentrating in turning her raven into a cat and back again with Ron's words ringing in her head. Given that she and her father had drifted apart since she had begun at Vietsvar, they were still the only family the other had left, and both held a sort of protective air over the other. She watched somberly as her raven become a black-feathered tabby, and tightened her grip on her holly and dragon heartstring wand with frustration. At Vietsvar, she never lost her head in this manner! Next to her, Hermione's raven quickly became a meowing gray feline, causing another surge of anger to well up inside Monique. To be shown up by a muggle was unacceptable, especially when you came from the bloodline of the Snapes! Clearing her head finally, she gave a beautiful flick of her wand, issuing the words "etonmento prefelinous!" and her large bird became a much larger, fat orange tomcat, whose sides hung over the desk.   
  
"Finally!" She muttered under her breath, as her three new found friends came to look.   
  
"Good at transfiguration." Whispered Ron, causing Monique to blush. She hated to be complimented, and her level of transfiguration training had been a bit farther along than that of Hogwarts. She was no better than them, just a little more learned.   
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, back to your places!" barked Professor McGonagall. Reluctantly, all three did as they were told, as McGonagall came to Monique's desk, lookinga t her cat as he licked one big paw.   
  
"Change him back now, Miss Es." The teacher commanded as she looked down through her square glasses. Biting her lip, Monique again waved the wand and said the incantation backwards, much relieved as the raven returned to it's origional form. Letting out a sigh, she turned to McGonagall and smiled.   
  
---  
  
"Wow Monique, your really not bad at transfiguration." Hermione commented as they left McGonagall's classroom. Ron and Harry murmured their agreement from behind them.   
  
"Well, I'm not all that good. We just studied a bit ahead at Vietsvar, thats all." Monique countered in an attempt to draw the attention away from herself.   
  
"Why did you go to Vietsvar, and then suddenly decide to transfer here, with your dad being a muggle an' all?" Ron asked. Monique responded calmly, if not truthfully.   
  
"Well, just because my dads a muggle doesn't mean I'm the only witch in the family. My aunt Angie was a witch too. She got me into Vietsvar and paid my tuition, because she saw my magical potential, and lived in Germany at the time. Then, after the return of the Dark Lord, she pulled some plugs to get me in here, you know, because it had Dumbledore and such." She answered.  
  
"The Dark Lord..?" Harry repeated, "Why do you call him that?" He turned his intense gaze on Monique, causing her to feel a bit uncomfortable.   
  
"It is just the phrase I was raised hearing." She said with a shrug, attempting to drop the matter.   
  
"The phrase you were raised hearing? Where?" Pressed Harry, who made a point just then of waving his arm about aimlessly, unintentionally hitting a third year harshly in the face. Monique rolled her eyes. His questions were grating on her nerves.   
  
"Vietsvar, Aunt Angie's husband, Germany in general." She told him, casting him an unnerving stare equal to any used by Severus Snape. Hermione placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and silently told Harry to let the topic go, her eyebrows bunching above her nose.   
  
"Well, Monique and I have ancient runes. Best be off!" She informed the boys while quickly changing the uncomfortable focus of the conversation.   
  
"Uh...yeah....see you later." Ron muttered. Harry and Monique exchanged another icy look and Monique followed Hermione as she headed upstairs.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Well that was chapter one. Sorry it took so long for me to get up, I was away at a journalism conference for the past week. Look for Chapter 2: Double Snapes soon!   
  
"...Snape's hard expression faltered only a moment between pride and shock, and then he quickly became the greasy potions teacher once again.   
  
"I figure that desrves 5-points to Gryffindor." He concluded...."  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! (2 total)   
  
Maggie: Well here's more to read. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for being reviewer number 1!  
  
She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Look I spelled it right. Here's another chappie for you! 


	3. Double Snapes

A/N: Well here it is. A lot later than promised, but nevertheless, written and posted with the vow that by this time next year, HP and The Sacred Soul of Vietsvar will be finished and possibly a prequel in the works. I'm so irresponsible when I write sometimes, that from now on, if I am posting a story, I will already have several chapters written in advance. I apologize again for this delay, and I thank you for your patience.

Harry Potter and the Sacred Soul of Vietsvar

Rated: R

By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine

Chapter 2 Double Snapes

    Severus Snape watched his daughter cautiously that first evening in the Great Hall. His eyes narrowed as he noted her choice in companions, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. But at least, he told himself, she was laughing, and appeared to be in very high spirits.

    "Is something bothering you, Severus?" Dumebledore asked him, causing the usually well-composed potions teacher to jump. Keeping his attentions on the Gryffindor table, Snape gruffly mumbled a "no" to the headmaster.

"Are you sure?" He inquired further. Snape nodded, though barely decipherable to someone not attuned to the man's moods.

    "Your daughter did wonderfully in my class today." McGonagall whispered to him, a gentle hand on his arm for an instant.

"I had no doubts." His quick response showed no emotion, but he now removed his black eyes from his only child, and looked at the aging woman who sat beside him.

"She is very like Catrine, is she not?" McGonagall commented as vague memories of Monique's mother came to her, regretting the words as she watched Snape close his eyes sadly. Again he was silent, his face masked behind his long hair.

    "If you will excuse me." He said as he rose from his seat. Dumbledore waved a hand in the direction of the doorway, and Snape parted for his office, clearly bothered by McGonagall's comment.

    "She is exactly like Catrine. Who was exactly like Severus." The aimeable headmaster mused after he was well out of earshot.

"Unfortunately, yes." McGonagall added.

    "Wonder what crawled up Snape's butt?" Ron noted as he watched the disgruntled man stalk out of the hall, obviously in a peculiar mood. Harry and Hermione looked, but Monique continued to eat slowly.

"Think someone pissed him off the first day?" Harry suggested. Hermione laughed from where she sat beside Monique.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Monique finally raised her head, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Maybe..." she began, causing all heads to turn her way. "...maybe he's just sick of being hated?" At this, Ron snorted loudly, spitting a bit of the milk he was drinking onto the table.

"He _makes_ everyone hate him," Harry said snidely. "You haven't had class with him yet. You'll see."

    As Monique made her way into the dungeon classroom of Severus Snape the next day, she felt a bit disturbed. The conditions in which her father taught were gloomy and dingy, in such a way that he would never have allowed their house to look. Taking a seat next to Hermione, she continued to look about with her nose wrinkled and one slim eyebrow raised, her usual look of disgust.

"Miss Es, do you find something to be unacceptable in my room?" Snape bellowed unceremoniously, startling both Monique and Hermione. Monique blushed furiously and looked up into the familiar black eyes.

"No, sir." She retorted, biting her lip as was habit when her father yelled at her, but otherwise quite calm. His face remained menacingly inches from hers for a long minute and then quickly, he walked to the front. Hermione and Monique looked over at Harry, who was wearing an expression that said 'I told you". S

    "Welcome to N.E.W.T. potions." Snape began. "You are all in this class because each of you received exceptional scores on your Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations last year, and have now chosen to continue in your pursuit of this magic, for whatever reason." Monique listened only partially, remembering this speech from the various times she had heard him recite it in summers past. Her father did not know of her career choice, so her reasons for continuing on in potions were as vague to him as any of the others'. "We will begin by making a potion known as the Restorative of Dementia. Who can tell me what this allows the brewer to do?"

Hermione and Monique both raised their hands, causing Snape to sneer.

"I do believe Miss Granger has some competition. Yes, Miss Es?"

    "The Restorative of Dementia allows the brewer to see everything through the eyes of the victim, while remaining in their own body. It has the special ability to last up to a full month with a single dosage, and to only be in effect when needed. It is not a takeover, but rather a visitation to the person, and most are never aware of it." Monique state simply, feeling herself grow red as everyone looked at her.

"Very nice." Her father replied, and he waved his wand as to place the directions on the chalkboard. "For house points, Miss Es, can you tell me why it is known as the Restorative of Dementia?" Monique racked her memory, remembering when he had taught her about this potion. Hermione's eyes were sympathetic.

"Yes, Professor Snape. The potion's name stems from the after effect it causes, which is a temporary but recurring fit of hysteria when not taken voluntarily." She replied. Snape's hard expression faltered only a moment, between pride and shock, and then he quickly became the greasy potions teacher once again.

    "I guess that deserves 5 points to Gryffindor." He concluded. All the jaws in the room went a bit slack, and again everyone turned to regard Monique. "Enough foolery! Get to work!" Her father snapped from where he stood at the head of the class.

Quickly, Monique got on track. As she diced the centaur's ear, she allowed the bubbling mixture to simmer, and grabbed this chance to talk with Hermione and Harry.

"Can't believe Snape gave you house points!" Harry exclaimed as he pinched some oak root into his cauldron.

"Must have taken a liking to you." Monique cast Hermione a look as she suggested this.

"From what you all present him as, I get the impression that Snape cannot feel _like_." Monique countered. She didn't pause to wonder at their pale faces until she again heard a steely voice from behind her.

    "I would _like_, Miss Es, for you to get to work and stop gossiping. 10 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tomorrow night." Snape snarled. Monique's upper lip twitched, and she turned slowly, drawing in a deep breath.

"Yes, sir. What time would you like me?" She responded as she glared up at him.

"Six o'clock. Be on time."

    For the remainder of class, Monique was silent and studious as she finished her potion. In fact, by the time she turned in the vial of blood-red potion, she was absolutely sure everything was perfect. Passing it into the capable hands of her father, she quickly shuffled away, avoiding his gaze, and waiting for Hermione near the door.

"I'm sure I messed up somewhere, but I can't figure it out. Diced centaur ear applied only after the bat's wing base and unicorn's tongue have simmered. Two pinches of oak root." Hermione muttered as she came up beside Monique. She looked thoroughly worried, and Monique touched her arm.

    "What color did it turn out?" She asked as they began to climb the stairs from the damp classroom. Hermione thought a moment, adjusting the books she held absently, and smiling over her shoulder as Harry caught up with them.

"I think it was orange." Hermione concluded simply, looking at Monique, who grimaced.

"One drop too many of serpent's venom." Monique told her.

"How can you be sure?" Hermione squeaked anxiously.

    "Simple. The potion was supposed to end up blood red, influenced mainly by the color of the unicorn's tongue and oak root. The venom, which was yellow, only influences color when a drop too much has been added. That also means it's poisonous." Monique answered. From behind her, Harry coughed.

"How do you know all of this?" He inquired, moving up beside her and appearing quite impressed. Monique gave him one of her brightest smiles, and shrugged, flipping her heavy hair over her shoulder.

"Potions are my specialty." The three of them met up with Ron at the main staircase.

    "She's smiling after a potions class." He noted immediately, motioning towards Monique, who was still grinning like an idiot.

"She's the first Gryffindor in history to get house points from Snape." Harry told him, causing his eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Yes, but he took all of them and then some away ten minutes later." Monique corrected, her cheeks now as crimson as her potion had been.

"And gave her detention." Hermione added.

    "Glad I wasn't there." Ron said, and the four began to make their way upstairs for History of Magic. Monique bounced up them happily, finally feeling at ease in Hogwarts. Her slim hazel eyes danced with excitement as they neared the top.

"And Monique is better than 'Mione at potions." Harry commented, as they entered Professor Binns' classroom and sat down. Monique's face tried to grow more red, and she pulled her hair about her in a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, Monique, we've gotta warn you about Professor Binns..."

    Monique and Flop curled together in a chair in the Gryffindor common room, Monique running a loving hand through the feline's silky fur. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail, and donned a pair of dark-framed glasses in order to concentrate on the book she was reading. The common room was fairly clear of anyone else, and she was enjoying this chance to catch up on some of her unfinished summer reading. Turning the page, she noted a photograph tucked into the pages and picked it up. Her lips turned upwards a bit as she looked at it, her father and her standing near one another in front of one of her father's stallions. Turning it over, she read the words scrawled on the back. '_Always with my love-Father_'.

A/N Well there is chapter 2.... The end is a bit....just there, but I thought I'd give it a soft ending. You'll have that sometimes. And look, it is up by the promised time. Next chapter up by Thanksgiving!

Chapter 3: TENATIVELY TITLED DETETION

"...Monique looked at her father, a bit shocked at what he had just said, her expression faltering...."

(I realize how little that gives away, but that's what I want!)


	4. A Brawl, Detention, and Potions Ingredie...

A/N Chapter 3! And by Thanksgiving, as promised. I like this chapter, I feel that it takes away some of Snape's OOC. It might not have much relevance, but it does have some, and I just plain enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Since I forgot it in the previous chapter: I do not own Harry Potter or any places or names associated with it. I do, however, hold claim to Monique, Flop, Catrine, and Vietsvar.

Harry Potter and the Sacred Soul of Vietsvar

Rated: R Soon but PG-13 for now. Don't mind Chapter 2's rating.

By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine

Chapter 3 A Brawl, Detention, and Potions Ingredients

The next day passed uneventfully. Monique was in high spirits, and looking forward to her detention that night. It had been quite awhile since she had had a chance to talk to her father, and she was hoping to get the opportunity that evening. She sat, thinking about it, entirely throughout Muggle Studies, planning what she wanted to tell him about her first couple of days at Hogwarts, until Hermione elbowed her harshly in the ribs.

"Monique!" She hissed, casting her a scolding look. "Pay attention!" Monique sat up, lifting her chin from her hand, and murmured apologetically. She picked up her quill, and looked down at her blank sheet of parchment, unable to focus. Her other hand fingered the end of a strand of her black hair, and she fought to keep her attention on her professor's droning words.

At the end of class, Monique practically ran for the door, thankful that classes were now finally over for the day.

"Wait up!" Hermione squeaked unhappily, trying to catch her friend and keep track of her loose papers at the same time. "What is wrong with you today, Monique? You seem anxious." She inquired, siding up beside Monique as they started down the stairs.

"Detention." Monique replied simply, struggling to appear unhappy, though it entirely contradicted her feelings on the matter. Hermione smiled over at her.

"Scared, hmm? Don't worry, you're a bright girl, and I think you can match wits with Snape any day." She reassured her. Monique nodded, and inhaled deeply.

The two girls entered the Great Hall, and Monique's eyes immediately strained for a glimpse of her father. He was seated at the staff table, his back to her as he ate quietly. They made their way to their usual seats, startled to find that Ron and Harry were not present.

"That's odd." Hermione murmured, sitting down and eyeing the food. Monique followed suit, glancing about the hall as she did so.

"Is there quidditch already?" She suggested, taking a piece of chicken from the platter in front of her.

"I don't think so…" Hermione shook her head. The two sat in silent contemplation as they ate, pondering the possible location of their friends.

A crash resounded outside of the Great Hall, and there were several aggressive shouts. Immediately, students rushed from their meals to see the cause of the commotion, the staff members at their heels.

In the foyer outside, Ron and Harry were locked in an intense battle with a long-faced, blonde haired boy. Verbal curses and magical hexes flew back and forth, with a punch being thrown on occasion. Monique raised herself onto her tiptoes, cursing her diminutive stature, as she realized that she was able to see very little above the heads of the crowd.

"Oh.. 'Mione, what's happening?" She asked, agitated. Hermione gasped as a thud echoed through the room, and then responded.

"He just tackled Harry." She said, her eyes failing to leave the scene.

"Who?" Monique hissed, jumping up in a vain attempt to see.

Hermione again failed to answer for a moment, until McGonagall and Snape had intervened.

"Malfoy." Hermione answered, finally averting her gaze.

"Draco Malfoy?" Monique pressed, and Hermione nodded. She looked back upon hearing Snape bark harshly to the students, ordering them to return to their dinner, and took hold of Monique's arm.

"We should go back in. And yes…but why so much interest in Malfoy?" She began to lead the other girl back to their seats.

"Oh, no. Nothing. I have just… heard about him… around… you know, rumor."

Hermione again began to eat, allowing Monique to relax only momentarily.

"Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly, glancing at her watch. "I'm late, that fight must have caused me to lose track of time. Fa--- I mean, Professor Snape will have my head!" She lunged from the table and grabbed her bag. Hermione raised an eyebrow and watched Monique race out of the Great Hall.

Monique slowed her pace a bit only as she closed in on the dungeons. She ran a nervous hand through her hair and straightened her robes and shoulder bag before knocking on her father's classroom door. She listened, and upon hearing no reply, knocked again. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, and then pushed open the door when she again received no response.

"Professor…?" She called, stepping inside and looking for any sign of the potions teacher.

She set her bag on a nearby desktop, and continued across the room.

"Professor Snape?" Monique called again. She trailed her fingers along the wall, grimacing at the dust collecting around her fingernails. She allowed her senses to take in every detail of the room, the musky odor, the rows of vials and books, the graining texture of the stone, trying to piece together her father's life there.

"I apologize for my truancy, Miss _Es_." Startled, Monique jumped, whirling about and clutching at her chest at the same instant.

"Oh…you frightened me!" She sighed, letting out her breath slowly to calm her racing heart. Severus Snape looked at her for a long moment, his eyes scanning her critically, before he spoke again.

"I assume that you were on time, and therefore, will only keep you the intended amount of time beginning from 6 pm." His tone was icy, as he forced back all affection he held for her, and took a step forward.

"Well….umm….father," Monique began, unsure about what he meant or why he was being so cold. "I don't mind staying late. There is so much I wish to tell you, so many wonder—"

"You are not here to chit chat, Miss Es." Snape snapped, cutting her off abruptly. Monique stared at him, confused.

"Oh, please don't call me that father…" she pleaded. He turned his back to her, placing his hands on his desk, his head bent low.

"As you wish, Miss Snape." He said quietly, his voice masked in his sweeping hair. "But allow me to reiterate. You are not here to chat. You are here to serve a detention, which you earned through insubordination. You will serve that detention through work."

"Oh….but…daddy…" Monique pleaded, her eyes large and plaintiff. She moved towards him as though to grasp at his cloaks.

Snape turned sharply, stopping her dead as he glared at her.

"Monique, I will not permit myself to treat you any differently from any other student in this institution! I did not give you this detention so that I could talk with you! If I wished to do so, I could have held you after class. I gave you this detention because it is what I would have done if you were anyone else." He informed her angrily. Monique looked at her father, a bit shocked at what he had just said, her expression faltering. Her eyes fell to her shoes.

"Yes sir. What do you wish me to do?"

He led her to the back of the room, and into a gloomy closet that was twice as long as it was wide. Both sides were lined with shelves and covered in jars that were quite obviously potions ingredients, though most of the labels were faded with age.

"I have been attempting to do inventory of my supplies, but unfortunately, it is excruciatingly long work for one person. Due to the fact that I trust your ability to correctly identify various ingredients, including those that are more elusive, I am going to use you to help me with my calculations." Snape said to her. He removed a book of parchment from one of the higher shelves, and handed it to Monique. Tucked inside the front cover was a crimson colored quill, and it appeared to be many times used and opened. She looked up at her father.

"Of course, Professor Snape." She mumbled. "May I ask what you wish me to do with this?" She motioned towards the notebook with her head, and his eyes trailed to it.

"Absolutely nothing." Snape replied, removing his wand from within the voluminous folds of his robes. He reached forward and tapped its leather cover twice.

Monique jumped a bit as the book shuddered in her hand and then floated upwards, flipping open in the process. The quill slipped from the pages and hovered just above the piece of parchment that the book had stopped on. Her hazel eyes widened a bit.

"Oh." She gasped, unsure of why she was so enchanted by such a simple magical object.

"It will record anything you dictate directly to it." Snape informed her, slightly amused at her expression. "Just say the name of the ingredient and the amount. Nothing more." He then waved his wand again, and the lower two sections of shelves at the far end of the room illuminated. "Those are the shelves I have already finished. Begin with the next set of lower shelves. Do not break anything." He stared at her until she nodded and scurried towards the end of the room, amidst a barely coherent "yes professor."

Monique began to work, carefully and studiously, lifting each jar with care and examining its contents with critical eyes.

"Book, 1 half-full jar of yellow-spotted desert lizard toes." She dictated, returning the jar carefully to its place and moving on to the next.

Her father watched for with a rather proud smile for a few minutes. He had taught her so much, and she had learned so well. 'Then again,' he thought, 'she is an amazing girl. Just as her mother was…' His mind quickly changed tracks, as the wonderful, but now painful, memories he held of Catrine came rushing back to him. Snape closed his eyes somberly and left the room.

Monique's detention ended not long after. She had managed to finish off two more shelves for Snape, a fact that she found pleasing.

"Your work has been a vast help, Miss Snape." He said, closing the book and placing it gingerly on the shelf. "However, I expect that next time, if it comes to that, you will be prepared to work in my detention." He tipped his head down to look at her face. Monique regarded him, noting the severe expression and the cool, dark, appearance of his dark eyes, before she looked away.

"Of course, sir. My apologies for my previous mistake." She muttered, moving forward to collect her bag.

She then rushed from the room, her spirit anguished, blinking furiously to battle back her tears. Her bag swung at her side as she bounded up the stairs, making a beeline for the Gryffindor common room. Upon her arrival at the portrait of the Fat Lady, however, she was so distraught that she was unable to remember the password.

"Come now, dear. Calm yourself! Do try and think. No password, no entry." The Fat Lady cooed, watching Monique chew on her quavering lower lip. She stretched and patted her hair, as if to push it into place, her face bored, and slightly irritated.

"Oh my…" Monique whispered. "I…I can't seem to remember it!" She looked at the Fat Lady, and returned her teeth to her lip.

"Well dear, we haven't got all night!" She huffed, her grated nerves now beginning to present themselves through her speech. "If you do not have the password…"

"Oh! Can it!" Monique barked, glaring at the blubbering woman severely. "I can't think with you doing that!"

"Just like your father…" the Fat Lady commented quietly. "Pompous and ill tempered…"

"Stop this!" A voice echoed, accompanied by the sound of heels clicking on the castle floor. Monique turned, to see McGonagall striding towards her. "Monique, I thought that I might come check on you. Professor Snape informed me that you were quick shaken upon leaving your detention tonight." The aging woman now directed her words to the portrait. "Quaffle." She said simply. The Fat Lady smiled and swung open. "Now, are you alright, Monique?" McGonagall inquired.

"I am fine, thank you." Monique snapped in response.

Without considering the belligerent attitude she had just given the Deputy Headmistress, Monique scrambled through the portrait hole, and into the common room.

"Monique…" Harry said as she entered, noticing her ruffled demeanor, "…what's wrong?" He set his quill down on his textbook, and began to rise. Hermione and Ron looked at her from where they sat beside him. Ignoring them, Monique scooped Flop from the top of one of the chairs and hurried up to the girls' dormitory. Setting her bag onto the chest at the foot of her bed, she climbing into it and drew her curtains shut. She then buried her head in Flop's fur, and began to cry.

A/N I realized that I absolutely hate the way that my stories appear on So I am working on that, please bear with me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't you just love Snape? Wink wink.

Look for Chapter 4, for which there is currently no title, by December 11, or somewhere around there!

No preview into this chappie!


	5. Resurfaced Emotions

A/N Well here we have Chapter 4. I apologize that this was not up by December 11, but my grandfather passed on the day prior to that date and I have not had a chance to post it until now. My apologies.

**Also, if you read this story and enjoy it, but do not review, please read this. When I first began posting chapters, I had a few dedicated readers who let me know, but these days, it seems that the only person who reviews is my buddy, and sometimes co-author, Cass aka cumbacksirius. If you like this story, please review, as it is appreciated, and if I don't begin to get some, I may stop posting this story on Thank you**

Disclaimer: I hold no claim to any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Monique, Flop, Vietsvar, and Catrine belong to me. Don't touch!

Harry Potter and the Sacred Soul of Vietsvar

Rated: PG-13

By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine

Chapter 4 Resurfaced Emotions

_"Severus, don't worry. I'll be alright." The auburn-haired woman smiled at him and touched his cheek gently with one small hand. Snape looked at her, worry etched through his face, and then he pulled her closer, kissing her. _

"_I love you Catrine. Don't forget that. And please…please be careful." He asked of her. Her hazel eyes locked with his, and she nodded. _

"_Always." She placed her head against his chest and hugged him tightly._

Snape awoke with a start, his forehead drenched with sweat, and the bed sheets tangled about him. He stared at the canopy of his bed for a long time, allowing his breathing to slow and his heart to stop pounding in his head. Then, slowly, he forced the heels of his palms into his eyes, and rubbed them fiercely.

"Don't do this to me…" He moaned, rolling over and fumbling for the glass of water that he kept on his nightstand.

He cursed as he heard the glass topple to the floor, it's contents spilling, and struggled to sit up. He looked at the clock on his stand, and decided that there as really no reason for him to attempt anymore sleep. The room was unusually cold for mid-October, and he moved towards the fireplace, wishing he had more wood available.

Sitting down in his rather plush leather armchair, Snape ran his hand through his dark hair and stared into the low crackling flames. It had been months since he had dreamt of Monique's mother, the same dream as he always had, and its emergence disturbed him. He placed his chin on his hand, unable to allow himself to believe that Monique's presence at Hogwarts could somehow be associated with his dream of her long-dead mother. The recently resurfaced memories of Catrine were still painful, no matter how long it had been since she had been killed, and Monique was his final link to the only woman who had ever shown him any love.

-----

"Oh my, I entirely forgot that we had a Transfiguration essay…" Monique moaned that morning, setting her bag on the bench beside her as she took her seat. "'Mione, how many pages did you write?" She proceeded in piling some eggs onto her plate, all the while looking across at her friend, who finished chewing before giving a response.

"I'm not entirely sure, 6 ½ or 7, possibly." Monique groaned and slumped over on the table, her face falling.

"I can't possibly finish it by class." She concluded, dropping her fork unceremoniously to the table.

"Monique, why are you worried? You haven't missed a single assignment all year!" Harry commented from his seat beside her, looking over to watch as she shoved her plate away without a bite and masked her face in her cascade of hair. Ron laughed.

"You're almost as bad as 'Mione!" He agreed. Monique shook her head.

"No, you just don't understand…" she muttered, barely coherent through her locks. "My father will kill me when…if…he finds out!" Hermione smiled at her, and reached forward to clasp her hand.

"I don't think your father will find out. And McGonagall isn't that bad, I'm sure she'll understand." She said gently. Monique groaned again, and submerged her head in her arms.

"Oh, is something wrong with moan-eek?" Draco Malfoy sneered, coming to the table and looking down at the unhappy girl. Over the past few weeks, he had developed something of an undeserved malice towards her, finding a seemingly unending array of sexual slanders to play on her name. Monique didn't respond to his taunt, a fact that irritated him and caused him to straddle the bench beside her, shoving his face close to hers. "What's wrong, moaning yes? Did you realize that Potty couldn't satisfy you?" He laughed into her ear.

"Can it, Malfoy." Harry warned, placing his silverware on the table, and rising slightly. Monique didn't move.

"Stay out of this." Malfoy snarled back, raising himself up also.

With is movement, Monique whipped her head about, her hazel eyes boring into his, and stood up. The expression on her face was horrifyingly severe, much as one that would have presented itself in the potions classroom.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." She hissed.

_"I cannot take off and simply leave Monique behind." Snape concluded fiercely, pounding his fist to the table to emphasize his point. The man sitting across from him held his wine goblet to prevent it's spilling, and then chuckled warmly. _

"_I'm sure Narcissa would be willing to watch her for you while you're gone. You know we think of her like the daughter we never had, and she and Draco get along famously." He looked over to the middle of the parlor room, where two young children were seated, giggling and playing with blocks. "It shall not be a long excursion, Severus." _

"Miss Es, a word. And you, Mr. Malfoy." From behind, Hagrid stared down at them, obviously unhappy. Monique stifled back a curse. She had never gotten into as much trouble in all her years in Vietsvar as she had in her two months at Hogwarts, and she knew her father would be furious that she had again allowed her temper to get the best of her. She and Malfoy followed Hagrid silently from the great hall, her three friends watching her departure.

-----

"Why is she always so worried about her dad?" Ron asked of no one in particular as the three figures turned from the hall. He looked over at Hermione, whose expression was one of slight amusement. "What?" He asked, a bit self-consciously. She shook her head, and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Nothing." She responded quietly, avoiding Ron's gaze.

-----

When Hagrid released Monique and Draco back to their breakfasts, Monique opted not to return immediately, instead deciding that she needed some herbs for her oncoming headache, and heading for the infirmary.

"Bloody pureblood elitists." She grumbled quietly, her fingers digging angrily into her palms. "Why are they all such pompous bastards?"

"Monique!" She whirled, hearing someone call her name. Behind her, she saw no one. "Monique, come with me!" Her face weakened into a fearful expression.

"Hello?" She called out. "Who's there?" She looked about frantically; still unable to place a person with the voice she was hearing.

"Monique, come on!"

Backing herself up against the cold wall, Monique strained her eyes to find someone, anyone, who might be toying with her.

"Look in here…shh! Quietly, or daddy will hear you."

"Stop…please stop…" She sobbed, her chest heaving. Still, the hallway was empty, only she stood there, enveloped in the shadows.

"I wonder what they are doing?" The innocent voice mused, and Monique sobbed a bit more loudly now as she slid down the wall to the floor. "Do you know?"

"Stop it!" She cried out angrily, clutching at her ears feverishly. "I don't want to talk to you!"

-----

Monique's eyes opened lazily, heavy with disuse.

"She's waking up now, Professor Snape. No need to worry." She heard Madame Pomfrey's voice, but she could not yet distinguish shapes or people from one another.

"D-daddy?" She mumbled quietly. Snape looked to Madame Pomfrey, who smiled gently, and drew the curtains further about Monique's bed.

"I'll give you a few minutes." She said, and Snape nodded appreciatively.

"Shh, shh Monique. It's alright." He whispered. Monique's eyes focused on his face.

"Oh…daddy…" She managed, and she struggled to sit up.

"No, no, sit back. Relax." He said, holding her shoulders against the pillows. "Calm down."

"What happened, father?" She asked him, her voice barely audible. Her hazel eyes searched his face, confused, dazed. A look hardly like any Snape had ever seen his daughter cast. He looked away from her momentarily, searching his mind for an answer other than the one he knew he would have to give.

"You fainted in the hallway. I don't know why." Snape told her simply, taking one of her long hands in his own. "It was shortly after breakfast two days ago."

"I have been unconscious for two days?" Monique quipped, unbelieving. "But why?"

"That we do not know, Monique. Do you remember anything that happened before you fainted? Anything at all?" He inquired urgently, sitting forward a bit more. Monique bit her lip and then nodded.

"Yes, yes. I heard a voice, like a young child. It was talking to me, father. It called my name, and it asked me to come look at what daddy was doing." She responded after a moment of thought. "I didn't know who was talking to me." Her breathing grew rapid with the memory, and her father leaned forward to hug her.

"You're okay, calm down Monique." He said, though his tone had suddenly grown worried. The two sat in silence for a long time.

"Father?" She pressed quietly some time later. Snape looked down at her, hugging her a bit more tightly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Do you know why I fainted? I've never fainted before." She asked of him. Snape shook his head.

"No dear. I don't." He lied.

-----

"Severus, you must tell her soon." Dumbledore concluded later in his office. Snape sat before his desk, his hands clasped tightly in his lap, his expression concerned and slightly unnerved. Dumbledore stood near one of his windows, looking out across the schoolyard at the early-falling snow, his brows furrowed above the bridge of his crooked nose.

"No. I cannot possibly…I did not plan to until she was at least out of school. She is too young to know, much too young." Snape replied, his eyes gazing intently at his hands, his head shaking slowly, his tone severe. "I can't place this burden on her now, not now." The late afternoon sunlight poured into the room, and cast over him, throwing his shadow onto the opposite wall as he hunched over in a chair. Dumbledore did not look in his direction as he formulated an answer for the disgruntled potions master.

"It is time. You know that it is. You must tell her the truth about Catrine. What she was, how she died. You must tell her the truth about herself, why you sent her to Vietsvar, why she seems so far advanced in the magical arts than her fellow students. It as already begun, Severus, and you cannot deny that it has. She has befriended the boy-who-lived, as it is told. She has begun to hear ghosts from her past and see visions from her future. She must know, or she will find out. If she does not, Hermione Granger will."

Snape continued to look at his hands. Now, however, they were shaking.

A/N Chapitre 4 est fini! Mmmm and so now it begins. I again apologize for the late posting of this chapter, but hope you find it worth the wait. Look for Chapter 5 The Sacred Soul of Vietsvar before January 14, 2005.

--------- Until then, Merry Christmas, and I wish you all a happy and safe new year!


	6. The Sacred Soul of Vietsvar, Part 1

A/N Luckily for all of my loyal readers that my favorite computer game: The Sims, is not working right now and I can't play it. (Weeps uncontrollably) So, unfortunately, I can't play it, and, fortunately, I can type up this chapter because it is already two days later than deadline. (I should have said the 17th anyway, as I had an AIDS benefit on Friday night and last night was my winter dance… no time, no time. Plus, fanfiction. netwas down that day) So, here we go again! Hope you enjoy!

And thanks to all of my reviewers, I love ya!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated names and places belong to J. K. Rowling, as much as I would love to claim them as my own. I can claim Monique, Flop, Vietsvar, and Catrine as characters out of my very own mind!

Harry Potter and the Sacred Soul of Vietsvar

Rated PG-13

By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine

Chapter 5 The Sacred Soul of Vietsvar Part 1

Monique was released from the infirmary that evening, following a thorough examination from Madame Pomfrey. She had never been quite so relieved to see the portrait of the Fat Lady, or consequently, the Gryffindor Common room, as she was that night.

"Monique!" Ginny was the first to notice as the petite, dark-haired girl strode through the portrait hole. She looked tired, but otherwise completely healthy and happy as she smiled brightly at her young friend.

"Hello Gin," Monique responded, flipping her heavy hair over her shoulder and looking about at her surroundings. From a table near the fireplace, her cat meowed at her loudly, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione swept towards her, their manner anxious and slightly reserved.

"Monique, we're so glad you're alright! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, at the same time drawing her into a tight embrace. Monique grimaced, struggling away before she replied.

"I'm fine, Hermione, thank you." She turned her smile now on this friend, and then looked at Harry. "Thank you so much for the flowers." She commented, "They were lovely." Harry blushed furiously, and immediately averted his gaze to his feet, mumbling something to the extent of 'It was nothing'. Monique ignored the stammering boy and made her way over to pick up Flop, whom she hugged protectively to her chest.

Ron and Harry retreated to the table where they were obviously doing some last minute homework, while Hermione continued to converse with Monique.

"Do they know why you fainted, Monique? Last time I'd heard, they hadn't a clue." She reached forward and began to stroke the fur between Flop's ears, not pressing an answer from the other girl. After a moment, Monique shook her head.

"No. Dumbledore says that they really can't tell." She responded quietly, before executing a swift subject change. "What did I miss in classes?"

-----

She was still finding it difficult to concentrate on Thursday when she entered transfiguration, her thoughts preoccupied with her recent fainting incident. She took her seat by Hermione, instinctively pulling her wand from her bag, and emitting a rather loud sigh. Professor McGonagall looked at her sternly over the rim of her square glasses, and then began class. "Today, I wish to begin discussion concerning a rather complex and little-known aspect of Transfiguration, known simply as 'transfiguration Diaspora'." Hermione and Monique exchanged a look, and then readied their quills and parchment. "This form of transfiguration is always deadly, as it causes an individual's soul to escape from their body. However, there is a recent belief that there may someday be a way in which to harness the freed soul and return it to the un-transfigured body."

The end of class arrived in a rather unhurried fashion, finding Monique bored and uninterested. As she began to pack her things, Professor McGongall cleared her throat.

"Miss Es," She said. Monique jumped and fumbled with her bag, cursing under her breath as a jar of ink rolled from it. She shook her hair from her face, and placed the jar back into the bag before looking up at McGonagall. They were the only two people remaining in the room.

"Yes, Professor?" She stood, tightening the strap on her bag, and walking to where McGonagall stood at the front of the room. The aging woman leaned herself back against her desk, and smiled gently at the teenager standing before her.

"How are you feeling, Monique?" She asked quietly.

"I'm alright, thank you. Still a bit out of sorts, but I think it will go away eventually." Monique responded sincerely. McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, I did notice that you weren't yourself today." Monique raised an eyebrow.

"Did you need something, Professor?" She inquired, her tone slightly harsh and irritated. McGonagall ignored her slight attitude and nodded.

"Yes, Monique. I regret having to do this to you, but you are not going to be allowed to attend this weekend's Hogsmeade outing. Your father and Professor Dumbledore feel it is necessary to have a discussion with you and have determined that to be the most opportune time."

The upcoming weekend, only two days away, was eagerly anticipated as a Hogsmeade weekend. Students talked excitedly, pondering what they were to buy and where they would go. Monique's friends were included in this conversation, and it seemed to her that that was the only topic of conversation as of late.

Monique's frown deepened.

"…what exactly do they wish to discuss with me?" She asked, drumming her slim fingers angrily on her thigh. McGonagall smiled gently.

"I do not entirely know." She answered, not entirely honest. "But…" She continued, upon noticing Monique's unhappy expression, "it must be important. Professor Dumbledore and your father would never intentionally take that privilege from you for frivolous reasons." She mused, attempting to calm Monique.

"Of course not." Monique responded curtly. "Is that all, ma'am?"

"Yes, Miss Es. You may go now."

-----

Monique left the room, her face set in a scowl. Not surprisingly, all of her fellow students had already made their way to their next class, including her friends. Monique sighed again, and started off for ancient runes.

-----

Saturday morning found the castle a buzz of excitement. Monique made her way through the throngs of excited students quietly, tuning out the shouts of plans through the common room, and sat dejectedly at the Gryffindor table Her eyes traveled across the head table, searching for the face of a teacher she wasn't angry with. She found none.

"Monique, don't look so glum!" Ron quipped at her, as her three friends took their respective seats. Monique looked at him somberly, and then at Harry.

"I wish you could come along." He commented with a sad smile. She shrugged.

"Dumbledore thinks it best if I don't leave the castle grounds until they can understand why I fainted. They don't want to take the chance of my having another attack while I am in Hogsmeade." She lied, in a tone so convincing that none questioned it's truth. She pretended to fully agree with, and accept, the reasoning she had given, as she cast them a sorry look and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

-----

Monique watched as everyone filed out the great, looming castle doors, waving half-heartedly to her friends as they left for Hogsmeade. She remained standing in the middle of the staircase until the only people that were left to mill about her were first and second years, and staff members. She turned and began to climb the stairs to the common room, bored. She didn't know when she was supposed to talk to Snape and Dumbledore, and decided to get a head start on her homework beforehand. Monique counted the stairs as she walked up. "…25…26…27…28" Her mind wandered, and she failed to pay attention to where she was wandering, suddenly smacking roughly into another individual.

"Please do watch where you are going, Miss Es." Snarled a familiar voice from above her as she stumbled backward.

Monique regained her balance and looked up into the dark and frigid eyes of her father. Her brows fell together.

"Pardon me, sir." She muttered, smoothing her hair and avoiding his gaze. "If you will excuse me…" she made her way around him silently, without looking back.

Snape glanced about himself and then called after her.

"Monique." His voice was oddly tender and the sharp edge it held even when speaking to her was startlingly absent. Monique took a few more small steps, and then stopped, though not turning to face him. He called again. "You cannot avoid me forever. You have to know what Dumbledore and I wish to tell you, and now is as opportune a time as any." She turned and looked at him. "Come now, let us get this over with." Her father offered gently, extending his hand.

-----

_Snape regarded the sleeping infant in the crib beside him, an amused expression playing on his sharp features. Black hair, just like his own, straight and already full, and a nose that he knew would develop much like his own when given time. He wondered what color her eyes would be when they lost their baby blue tinge. He hoped they would be like Catrine's, small and bright amber, a legacy of her mother. Deep inside, he understood that she would not be returning. _

_-----_

A/N Well I realize it is short but I want to keep all of the basic information that she is going to receive in it's own chapter or two, so those will be next!! Sorry about the bit of a cliff hanger, especially to you cumbacksirius, but I promise things will clear themselves up in Chapter 6: The Sacred Soul of Vietsvar, Part 2, up before the end of January!!


	7. The Sacred Soul of Vietsvar, Part 2

A/N So I realize that I posted this like…some days…after I posted chapter 5, but I just started writing it and couldn't stop! (Mainly because I absolutely love this chapter) The plot really begins here… you find out most of the information that you've all been wondering since the prologue, but not so much that the rest of the story is absolutely dull. I really hope you enjoy!

**Oh yeah, and have you ever wondered how many people have actually run into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to see if they can find platform 9 ¾ ? Just wondering about that myself…**

Thanks to all who have reviewed, I am happy you're finding that reading this story is just as fun as writing it is for me!

Disclaimer: Insert standard text from previous chapters here. Oh, and I have to say that I now also own Francine…

Harry Potter and the Sacred Soul of Vietsvar

Rated: Pg-13

By: Handsofftheshinyshirtismine

Chapter 6: The Sacred Soul of Vietsvar, Part 2

Monique looked about Dumbledore's office as she followed her father inside. Dumbledore was seated serenely at his desk, and flanking him on his right side was Professor McGonagall. Monique noted that she was smiling at her gently, and looked away to where the new, and extremely trusted, DADA teacher stood by Fawkes, gently stroking his feathers.

"Sit, Monique." Snape directed her, motioned towards the plush chair in which he had sat the past Wednesday evening. She glanced about once more, and then nervously sat down.

"Good morning, Monique." Dumbledore greeted her finally, after a long moment of silence. Monique looked at him and then tipped her head.

"Sir." She responded curtly. Her eyes drifted to her father, who had remained standing beside her, searching for guidance or reassurance of any type. She found that he was gazing back at her, straight-faced and quiet. She swallowed, wishing to stop the lump which was forming in her throat.

"Monique, how did your mother die?" Dumbledore inquired suddenly, drawing her attention back to him. He shoved forward a tray of candies for her to choose from, but she declined it with a wave of her hand.

"She died giving birth to me." Monique replied simply and confidently. She knew this was true, she had heard it so many times in the past. She found the headmaster's question to be rather silly. Her father cleared his throat.

"No, Monique. Your mother was killed." Snape told her, his eyes closing slowly. Monique's, in turn, widened as she looked at him.

"Killed? When…how? By whom?" She struggled to force the words from her mouth as she stared in disbelief at Snape, who had finally taken a seat in the chair beside hers, her jaw slack.

"Catrine…your mother… was a Death Eater like myself…" He whispered. Monique noted his discomfort, watching as he repetitively intertwined and then dislodged his long fingers from one another. A searing pain shot through her chest. "And, like I, she was conducting undercover work for Dumbledore and the Order. Not long after your birth, your mother was sent to complete some highly secretive work for the Dark Lord. The Order had ensured that she would be picked for this specific mission so that they would be allowed access to this, which was a vast part of the main body of his plan…" His lids tightened over his eyes with the pain of what he was recalling, and Monique, though stunned, reached forward to clasp one of his hands in hers. "…Somehow, he discovered the operation…and…well, he took the trouble to kill Catrine with his own wand."

-----

_"Severus, open the door!" Someone roused Snape from his uneasy slumber as they pounded on his front door. "Severus!" The tired man stumbled from where he lay flopped on the couch, and made his way to the door. The individual continued to pound. _

"_I'm coming!" He bellowed. From his bedroom, Monique began to cry. Snape muttered under his breath, and opened the door. "Minerva…Francine…" He stepped back as the two sisters stepped into the room, their faces drawn and hollow. Snape ran a hand through his hair, shutting the door and motioning towards the couch where he had just been laying. "Have a seat, if you like." Minerva McGonagall shook her head. _

"_We can't stay long, Severus. We came to bring you news." She glanced nervously at her sister, who drew in a deep breath. _

"_Severus, Catrine has been killed." Francine, McGonagall's younger sister, looked at the man still standing near the doorway. _

_Snape stared at the two women, comprehending but not wishing to understand. He had prepared himself for this development over the course of the evening, yet hearing it spoken with certainty brought a wave of cold shock over his body. _

"_..Are…are you sure?" He asked, backing himself against the wall for support. McGonagall nodded somberly. "..Merlin's beard…" The shocked man pulled himself from the doorframe now, and in a desperate need to occupy himself, left the room. The two sisters looked at one another, unsure of what to do. They turned to watch as Snape re-entered from his bedroom, his whimpering daughter cradled in his arms. _

"_I want to know how she died." _

_-----_

The pain in Monique's chest grew more intense now, and her free hand clutched at the front of her robes.

"You were so young when she was killed that we did not believe you would hold any memories of Catrine. Not wanting to burden you with the reality of her passing, telling you that she died giving you life seemed most feasible at the time." Dumbledore told her quietly. Monique looked at him with sad amber eyes.

"You've lied to me my entire life?" She directed this question towards her father without tearing her gaze from the headmaster's face. Snape licked his lips uneasily.

"I did it to protect you, Monique." He replied sincerely. "To have one parent who is an ex-Death Eater is enough of a weight for a young girl to carry. I wanted you to picture Catrine as she was, sweet and vibrant, full of life and energy, not as some…monster." His head fell forward as he hid his shamed face behind his dark hair.

"I have spent my whole life believing that I have never felt my mother's touch. I have depended upon you for all of my opinions of her, how I envisioned her! Now you tell me that you have deceived me for 16 years! How am I supposed to take this, after you have been the one person I have truly trusted all of my life?" Fury replaced the pain in her chest, and tightened itself into a pulsing ball.

"Monique, please do not take this out on your father." McGonagall pleaded, adding her thoughts for the first time. "All of us in this room, Francine, Albus, and myself, we convinced your father that telling you that your mother died in labor was the best course of action. He was merely acting on the recommendations of those whom he most trusts." Her kind eyes rested on Monique's twisted, angry face. Monique remained quiet, unable to find the words to express her feelings at that moment.

"Your father loves you very much. He would never intentionally hurt you in any way."

Monique's head swiveled as Francine spoke for the first time. The DADA teacher looked young and lively in comparison to her sister, though McGonagall was only two years her senior. Francine's black hair was cut short around her sharp-featured face and seas-green eyes, which sparkled with laughter each time she spoke.

"What would you know about it?" Monique snarled.

"Despite the age difference, Francine was your mother's closest friend." Snape answered, before the woman could open her mouth to reply. "When Catrine was killed, Fran helped me to get things in order and sort out my affairs."

"I even took care of you, on occasion." Francine added good-naturedly. Monique sniffed haughtily and looked away.

"I don't recall it." She replied coolly.

"Yet Francine's influence on your life is not the issue here." Dumbledore interjected, before the entire conversation jumped off course.

"Of course not. My apologies sir." Monique inclined her head again, her sights settling on her hands, which had long since found themselves hooked in her lap. She stared at the exquisite sapphire ring curling around her slim right ring finger, the letter 'V' etched delicately into the gemstone. For the first time in weeks, Monique longed for Vietsvar and the normalcy she found there. Though she was happy at Hogwarts, it seemed as if the longer she was there, the more confused she became in regards to her life. She bit her lip and then looked up. "But what is the issue here? There is undoubtedly more you wished to tell me than simply that." Monique guessed, her characteristic spunk and tenacity returning. Dumbledore's eyes traveled to Snape, and then back to her.

"Monique, are you familiar with the prophecy of the Sacred Soul?" He inquired. Monique's mind searched through the many prophesies she had learned over the course of her 5 years at Vietsvar, and reluctantly shook her head. "Understandable. It is not a well-known prophecy." Dumbledore mused. Monique raised a slim eyebrow.

"Why?"

"The Sacred Soul prophecy is one of both doom and hope. If the wizarding world of today was aware of this prophecy, they would be given hope against Voldemort…" Monique's eyebrow strained to travel further up her forehead. "…but they would also receive word of another looming destruction…"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Monique asked suddenly, confused.

"Albus, please…" McGonagall hissed.

"The prophecy of the Sacred Soul is centuries old. When first told, no one knew what it meant when it referenced Death Eaters and The-Boy-Who-Lived, and so it was merely placed in the Hall of Prophecy and virtually forgotten. We now believe, however, that this long-unimportant prophecy has come to light." Monique cast a sideways glance at her father.

"And why, exactly, are you telling me this?" She questioned.

"We believe you to be the Sacred Soul referred to in the prophecy." Dumbledore told her, though she had directed this question to Snape. Monique let out a short, high pitched laugh, and sat back in her chair.

"Yeah…" she remarked sarcastically, "Monique Snape, the Sacred Soul." She laughed again, and flashed her Vietsvar ring about. "Let's make this prettier, shall we? Say The Sacred Soul _of Vietsvar_."

"Monique, this is not a joke!" Snape snapped, causing her to abruptly stop laughing and sit up. "We have reason to believe, based upon the wording of the prophecy and your ability to handle magic, that it does indeed refer to you." His words his Monique. Hearing them from her father gave them an increased viability, and she fumbled for something to say.

"W-what does it mean, the Sacred Soul?" She stammered uncertainly. "And how can you be sure it's me?"

"The Sacred Soul refers to the woman who will give birth to the destroyer of our world." Dumbledore said somberly.

Monique felt her stomach tighten.

"W-well, that's absurd." She managed, standing up uneasily and pulling at her pant legs. Snape looked at her.

"The prophecy says that the Sacred Soul 'shall come forth from two who appear to be of darkness and yet still retain a will for a good fight.' Death Eaters, converted." He informed her. "As far as any of us are aware, you are the only offspring of two converted Death Eaters, Monique." He looked lovingly at his only child, noting her uncertainty at the information she had just been given.

"But you can't be absolutely sure," she mumbled, now making her way over to the windows and looking outside. "You can't tell me with absolute certainty that that is in fact me mentioned in the prophecy."

"After watching you for more than 10 years, we have no doubts that you are, indeed, the Sacred Soul." McGonagall informed her. Francine nodded.

"Your ability in my class, not mentioning those you have in the others, is astounding." She commented. Monique continued to gaze at the grounds in silence.

"Because the prophecy is so long lost, we know very little about it." Dumbledore announced, "We know no specifics."

"So all I do is have a baby and watch as it destroys the world?" Monique sniffed, turning from the slightly opaque glass.

"There is more, far more, to it than that." Her father remarked casually. "Unfortunately we are yet unsure of anything else with exact certainty, even after years of research." He rose now, and went to Monique's side. "We didn't want to tell you any of this until we knew more, but following the events at the beginning of the week, Dumbledore insisted you had to know." He placed a hand on Monique's arm gingerly.

"So what do you expect me to do now?" she asked of them quietly, an edge in her voice. "I don't understand what you expect me to get from so little."

"All we ask is that you be careful, Monique. And do tell us if anything strange develops." Dumbledore requested.

-----

Monique left Dumbledore's office, glancing angrily over her shoulder as the door closed with a heavy and satisfying thud.

"That was fun." She remarked to herself, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Her mind was racing, and she realized that she was unable to settle on an emotion. She wanted to be angry with them all for lying to her for so long, and she wanted to mourn her mother's seemingly new death. She was confused, disheartened, yet slight amused, by the prophecy of the Sacred Soul, and she thought of this the rest of her trip to the Gryffindor common room.

-----

An hour and a half later, Monique still sat in a chair in front of the roaring common room fire, where she had curled up upon arriving in the room earlier. Flop and Crookshanks were relaxing on the chair's plush back, lying on one another and purring loudly. She looked up for the first time upon hearing the swing of the Fat Lady's portrait, and the sound of someone scrambling inside.

"Monique!" Harry hissed to her happily, hurrying across the room to her chair. She looked at him and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Hi there, Harry." She whispered breathily, taking great pains to appear happy. Harry, however, saw through her façade with ease. He frowned, and came around the front of the chair.

"Monique, what's wrong?" He asked, concern flooding his voice. She shook her head, and pursed her lips.

"It's nothing." She dismissed his question with a shrug, but he pressed her harder.

"Something is wrong with you, I can tell. C'mon, you can tell me anything." Monique's gaze fell on his green eyes, which were deep and showed every ounce of his emotion. A sudden surge of trust and affection overcame her.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned, falling forward into his arms and burying her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, without a tear.

-----

A/N Well there you have it. You're lucky it was typed successfully, my PC decided it wanted to freeze every two and a half seconds, I was saving after every single sentence to be sure I got it all in! Hope you enjoyed it!

Watch for chapter 7 Picking up Pieces before Valentines Day!!


	8. Picking up Pieces

A/N This chapter isn't all that captivating, but it has some importance later in the story, and in the sequel. Just so you know, the flashbacks serve 2 purposes: 1. To allow the reader to see why Monique's life is the way it is and 2. To hopefully make the reader understand what she sees when she looks at her father. So, without any further delays, I'll let you read!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling thought of Harry Potter and all related items before I did. I thought of Monique, Flop, Vietsvar, Catrine, Francine, and now Sterling before any of you.

Harry Potter and the Sacred Soul of Vietsvar

Rated: PG-13

By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine

Chapter 7 Picking up Pieces

Snape remained in Dumbledore's office long after his daughter's departure, as did his fellow staff members. The four of them sat in silence for a few tense moments before anything further was said.

"She'll be alright, Severus. She's a strong girl. A smart girl." McGonagall said quietly, noting her coworker's obvious discontent. Snape looked at her somberly, and then nodded.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure she shall." He responded. His tone was sure and unwavering, masking the fact that his heart was pounding furiously in his ears. "Monique is well able to care for herself."

With that simple statement, Snape headed for the door.

"Oh, and Severus?" Dumbledore called out to him. Without turning, Snape stopped and replied.

"Yes?"

"Please keep an eye on Monique."

Snape found his way to his quarters and threw himself wearily onto the leather sofa he kept near the fireplace in his study. He moaned and closed his eyes as a headache began to form around his temples. Dumbledore's last sentence echoed in his ears. "Please keep an eye on Monique." Snape began to wonder about the way he had raised his daughter. Had he not paid enough attention to her actions, her interests? Did he cast a blind eye to her faults? He had tried his absolute hardest to be a good father, despite his own shortcomings, but should he place her on a chain now that this prophecy was coming to be?

He realized then how difficult it was for him to safely talk to her without another student noticing or overhearing. Since they had come to Hogwarts, Snape had had very few conversations with his only child. He wondered then how he could "keep an eye on her" without this ability.

-

Harry held Monique tightly to him without any further inquiry into what was bothering her. As others streamed into the common room, they cast suspicious glances their way, but said nothing, something for which Harry was extremely grateful.

"Monique," he whispered. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Oh Harry, please, just stay with me awhile longer." She mumbled, her arms wrapping themselves more securely about him. He felt his cheeks tingle with an oncoming flush, and he rested his head on Monique's.

"Of course."

-

_"Monique, come here please." Snape clasped his daughter's hand gently, smiling down at the young girl as he did so. The 8-year old grinned back at him, and happily allowed herself to be led into the massive stables which they were standing outside of. The poignant smell of hay and horses overwhelmed her senses, the sound of the animals reverberating on the old stone walls. She followed her father innocently down one aisle after another, unsure of where they were headed, watching as he ran his hand briefly across the noses of several horses which stuck their heads out in greeting. _

_He finally came to a stop outside a stall far larger than any of those preceding it. Monique knew that inside it was the palomino mare that had once belonged to her mother, and she wondered why her father had brought her there. _

"_Sterling…" Snape clucked his tongue, and the sound of a large animal moving about was heard. The exquisite champagne face of the prized animal appeared over the door. Monique reached up in order to pet the velvet soft hair on the horse's muzzle, and she giggled as Sterling licked her hand. _

_"Monique, I want her to have her." Her father announced, as he lifted her so that she could finger the light blaze on the mare's nose. _

"_Have her?" Monique asked, looking into the horse's deep eyes. Since she could remember, the only person her father had trusted with Sterling's care had been himself. In addition, she already had a horse of her own, a diminuative but trustworthy old grey gelding. _

"_Yes. I think it time that Sterling again felt the touch of a woman. And who better than her mistress' daughter?" Snape said. _

_-_

Monique perked up suddenly, pulling herself abruptly away from Harry.

"Is there any placed about here where we can go riding?" She asked of him eagerly. Harry looked at her and ran a hand through his hair, a bit startled.

"Er…I don't think…" He thought a moment, and then an idea came to him. "Yes, yes there is."

The two gathered their cloaks and hurried outside towards Hagrid's cabin near the Forbidden Forest.

"What are we doing?" Monique managed as they ran, Harry pulling her unceremoniously along by the wrist. He looked at her and then yelled back.

"It's a surprise! Wait and see!" The two dashed down the slope from the castle to the cabin precariously, arriving at Hagrid's door at a dead run. Monique smiled at Harry as he knocked on the cabin door, her pale cheeks flushed and her chest heaving.

In the cabin, the vociferous bellowing of a dog, accompanied by shouts of "I'm comin' I'm comin'!" were the only things that could be heard. As the door swung open, the tremendous bushy face of Hagrid appeared, lighting up as he noted who stood outside.

"'Arry! C'mon in here where the win' can' get at yeh! And who is this with 'im? Monique! 'Aint that jus' a surprise!" Monique looked about at the cabin's exterior and then greeted the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Hello Hagrid." Her attention was then drawn to the boarhound that had begun to lick her hand, plastering it in thick slobber. Hagrid noticed this, and laughed.

"Oh, that's jus' Fang, don' pay no attention 'ter him. Fang, c'mon, git back! C'mon in 'ere 'Arry!"

"Actually, Hagrid, I came to ask you a favor." Harry replied. Hearing this, Hagrid's small, dark eyes sparkled with joy.

"Anything 'fer yeh, 'Arry! What kind o' favor?" He asked, now stepping out and shutting the door in an attempt to keep his enormous dog inside.

"I'd like to pay a visit to Tenebrus. Can you help me out?" Harry inquired. Monique gave him a queer look, but said nothing.

"Tenebrus 'eh? I jus' saw 'im this morning. The herd is probably still in the same area. Wait righ' 'ere 'Arry."

With that, Hagrid re-entered his home.

"Er…what's he doing?" Monique asked, finally unable to contain her curiosity. Harry merely smiled and repeated "wait." Irritated, Monique shifted her weight from on foot to another, watching and waiting for Hagrid. When he finally came out again, Monique noticed that he was carrying a rather bloody, apparently freshly-killed rabbit. Her confusion doubled.

"Follow me." Hagrid told them, starting off towards the forest. Harry took Monique's wrist again. "Now, 'Arry, you know students aren' supposed 'ter be in the forest. Don' expect me 'ter do this all the time 'fer yeh." Hagrid commented. Monique shivered as they entered the shade of the trees, and pulled free of Harry in order to wrap her cloaks more securely about herself.

They stopped in a small clearing not far from the forest's edge, and Hagrid threw the rabbit carcass on to the ground. Monique watched silently.

"Jus' wait." Hagrid told her. She glanced over at Harry, who merely nodded.

The cracking of a twig brought her attention back to the meat. Her eyes widened as she saw a winged, black, skeletal horse making it's way towards the rabbit. Two more then emerged from the growth in the opposite direction.

"Thestrals!" Monique whispered excitedly. Harry looked down at her.

"You can see them?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes. Oh, are they tame enough to ride?" She cooed, without further explanation as to why she could see them.

"O' course! Which one would 'yeh like 'ter ride?" Hagrid responded. Monique stepped forward and looked at each of the horses critically, until some feature on one of them piqued her interest.

"That one." She pointed towards her beast of choice, and Hagrid grinned.

"What abou' you, 'Arry?" He offered. Harry looked at the Thestrals, and began to protest.

"No, no, I'd rather not…." He muttered, as memories from the previous year came flooding back to him. Monique grabbed his hands, and pulled him forward roughly.

"C'mon Harry, don't be such a dull 'ol bloke!" She hissed. Harry looked away from her plaintiff face and conceded.

"Umm…whichever, Hagrid." He said. Monique squealed with delight and went to the Thestral she had chosen to ride.

It looked down at her with white eyes, and Monique ran her hand along its dragon-like neck.

"I'm going to ride you now, if you'd oblige me." She whispered. The Thestral snorted, and looked away, reassuring Monique that it would be alright to mount. She wrapped her hands about in its black mane, and easily swung herself onto its back. Harry did the same to Tenebrus.

"Where do you want to go?" He called to her. Monique smiled.

"Wait! It's a surprise!"

Soon they were in the air, flying side-by-side to a destination only Monique knew.

"It's getting dark, are we almost there?" She heard Harry ask. His statement was true, as the sun was quickly setting and soon it would be night.

"We'll get there before dark, though it will be by the time we get back to Hogwarts!" She shouted back.

They continued on in silence until Monique suddenly began to descend.

"C'mon Harry, we're there!" She sang out happily. Harry followed suit, and they landed on the grass in front of a large stone manor. Harry looked about.

"Where are we?" He questioned, siding Tenebrus up beside Monique's Thestral. She sighed and shrugged simply.

"My home." She informed him.

-

It was pitch black when they returned to Hogwarts. Hagrid was gone, and neither knew how late it was. They dismounted, and headed out of the forest, both laughing but exhausted.

"Thank you." Monique said, looking at Harry. "I needed that." She smiled, and Harry wrapped an arm about her, allowing her to rest herself against him.

"Any time, Monique." He answered quietly.

They climbed the hill back to the castle, and quietly ascended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Inside, they found it almost empty, although Ron and Hermione were among those still awake.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Ron remarked critically, causing Harry to blush.

"Monique wanted to go riding…" He stammered. Monique winked at Ron, and laughed quietly.

"Well, you're both just lucky that no one caught you." Hermione said. "Monique, you look positively drained. Let's go up to bed." She suggested.

"Alright." Monique agreed. She smiled gently at Ron, and then Harry. "Good night." She then picked up Flop, and followed Hermione from the room.

-

A/N Well there you go. It's kind of cute and affectionate, just in the time for Valentines Day. (Involuntary shudder) I hope you enjoyed it! Look for Chapter 8 Currently Untitled by St. Patrick's Day (March 17). Sorry that it's such a long leeway but I have my SAT that month, along with several writing contests, and I don't want to pressure myself!


	9. Conversation Between Snake and Lion

A/N: Man, you guys almost didn't have this chapter. You see, not so long ago I lost my spacebar key. Yep, it was just gone one day. I didn't know where it went, though I'm pretty sure that my brother had something to do with it. However, we did find it on the floor so I can type! YAAY!

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here.

Harry Potter and the Sacred Soul of Vietsvar

By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 8: Conversation of Snake and Lion

Monday came along far too quickly for Monique's liking. It marked her first potions class since the "discussion", and she was still unsure of her feelings with regards to her father. Sunday had been spent finishing homework and talking with her classmates, allowing her to temporarily forget her troubles as she had that night with Harry. Come Monday, however, it all came flooding back to her.

She stared at herself for a long while in the mirror, after she had finished braiding her dark hair down her back, noting the circles forming beneath her slim eyes.

"Life can't always be uncomplicated." Monique jumped, and turned to see Hermione looking at her, obviously concerned. She let out the breath she had taken in.

"'Mione…" She whispered, her heart still pounding.

"Monique, I know that something is wrong. Ever since your fainting spell, and especially after that blasted Hogsmeade trip, you have been rather sad and introverted." Hermione's tone was one of genuine concern, and Monique's heart rate slowed. _Leave it to her to notice that something is up. You can never fool 'Mione._

"I'll be alright, 'Mione…really…" Monique looked away from the other girl, her gaze unconsciously falling on anything other than her inquiring face.

"Don't lie to me." Monique looked back her, surprised at the stern and commanding tone of her voice, and let out a sigh.

"It's nothing. Really, everything will be fine."

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, thought better of it, and stepped forward in order to hug her friend.

"I can only hope that you are right," she resigned with a breathy sigh, and Monique mumbled some reassurance into her fluffy hair. "What do you say to breakfast?"

The two girls met up with Harry and Ron in the common room, and Ron and Hermione noted with humor the looks that passed between the two others.

"We're going downstairs to eat," Hermione announced after their good mornings had been said. "Do you want to come?"

"Of course!" Harry agreed eagerly only seconds after Hermione had suggested it. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance as Monique broke into a wide smile.

"Well, get your stuff, and we can meet back here in a few minutes." Monique said simply, and the others nodded, each gender heading off to their respective dormitories. Upstairs, Monique gathered her books for potions and Care of Magical Creatures, shoving them into her shoulder bag along with two quills and a bottle of ink.

"What is going on between you and Harry?" She heard Hermione ask her, coming to her bedside and sitting down. Monique fastened the buckle, cringing and the inquiry, and then short her a look.

"Full of questions today, aren't we?" She snapped. Hermione looked taken aback.

"I…all…I'm only curious!" She managed, and there was a long moment of tense silence as the two glared at one another. Finally, Hermione broke it. "Anyway, why are you so touchy about it?"

"I'm not touchy!" Monique countered, swinging her bag onto her shoulder angrily. "Harry and I are merely friends." Hermione frowned at her, disbelieving, and watched as she turned on her heel and left the room.

When Hermione reached the common room, Ron was standing alone, waiting for her.

"Harry went with Monique." He said simply, a statement that wasn't necessary, as Hermione had already assumed as much. "She seemed mad."

"I don't know what's wrong with that girl lately." Hermione responded, an edge coming to her voice. "She's been acting…like…" she fumbled for the correct word, which Ron offered.

"Like a bloody nutter?"

"Yes…" She agreed, "Like a bloody nutter."

Monique watched as Hermione and Ron took seats at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table, casting wary eyes in their direction.

"What happened between you and 'Mione?" Harry asked her, and when she looked at him, his green eyes pleaded with her for an answer. She smiled gently, and reached across the table to take his hand.

"Just a typical catfight between two stupid girls." She told him matter-of-factly, and Harry nodded.

"Hermione can be obstinate sometimes."

"Wow Harry, for you, that was quite a big word," Monique laughed with an affectionate grin, which he returned before letting go of her hand. Then she grew more serious. "But its not only 'Mione. I'm a little out-of-sorts right now…" Her voice trailed off as she became lost in her own worries, and Harry allowed her her silence. He continued to eat his breakfast and drink some juice, his eyes locked on Monique's lovely yet troubled face. Finally she snapped from her trance and blushed as she noted that Harry's gaze fell on her.

"I'm so sorry Harry…" She shoved her breakfast away, untouched, and his expression turned to one of similar concern as the one Hermione had cast her earlier.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Monique nodded.

"Yes…or at least, I soon will be." She watched as Snape made his way from the Great Hall, and stood abruptly. "Listen, why don't you go sit with 'Mione and Ron? My conflict with Hermione shouldn't cause you pain too. And anyway, there is something that I must do." She regarded Harry with somber eyes, and he agreed.

"Alright. Will you be in the dungeons in time for potions?" He questioned, worried at what a row with Snape in her current state might cause her to do.

"Yes…" She replied as she walked away. _And long before…_

Monique took one last look over her shoulder before she started down the stairs towards the office where she knew her father would be. She bit her lip and passed the classroom door, continuing down the dusky hallway slowly. Despite the face that she had no idea what she was going to say, she was calm and well composed. When she stopped outside of her destination, she could hear the shuffling of parchment, a warmly familiar sound in a place she had never been. She knocked lightly, timidly.

"Professor Snape?" She called, trying to peer through the crack between the door and its frame. His response came to her in the form of a short, grunt-like "enter", which she did, shutting the door behind her. She regarded the man as she sat at his enormous and ancient looking desk. "Father…" She said quietly. "May we talk?"

Her father's eyes did not move from the essay that he was scanning, he merely responded.

"Talk? About what, may I inquire?" Monique shifted her weight a bit and then gingerly took a seat in one of the chairs before the desk, uncomfortable when he would not look at her.

"About…mother…and this prophecy…I'm so confused, Father, I don't know what to think or do anymore!" She set her bag on the floor, and leaned forward to look more closely at her father, who refrained from looking up for the time being.

"What more is there to discuss with regards to this matter?" He asked tonelessly, seemingly unconcerned with the whole matter. Monique stared at him, fury beginning to blaze in her amber eyes and about her cheeks.

"I…I don't know. I just need reassurance of some kind! And now you sit before me as though you do not care! I need to be able to come to you to talk, there is no open dialogue between us!" She drew in a haggard breath, and then continued, now more quietly. "It seems as if we have grown apart, rather than together, since I transferred here."

Now, Snape shifted his eyes in her direction, and he frowned.

"You share my own character far too much, Monique, for I had been feeling that exact thing." He straightened his back and regarded her with wry amusement. "However, I have also taken the time to think of a possible solution." Monique's lips turned up at the corners as some relief flooded her.

"What might that be?" She questioned, aware that Severus Snape would only have taken the time to think of a plan of any sort when something plagued him greatly.

"It would be more than a bit suspicious for you to continue to make your way to this office or my classroom at odd hours. As it is, there are no secreted passages to either, and any leading to the dungeons themselves are far past the common room, thus requiring your passage by it to get here. That is far too risky. However, it would not prove a hindrance if you were to be venturing to my own chambers." Monique nodded, understanding his words with little thought. "Therefore, I have made the decision to give you entry to my suite at anytime. This would allow you a place to get away if you feel burdened, and a place for us to find one another if need be. I shall show you the passageway by which you absolutely must come, soon." Monique's tiny smile grew into a grin that illuminated her pale face.

"That is a marvelous idea!" She exclaimed. "Then we would be able to schedule a specific time to talk each week, so that we would not lose touch."

"Yes, and so that you would not expect to make conversation during a detention." He responded. She blushed.

"I have yet more news for you, Monique." Snape continued, noticing her embarrassment with a smile of his own. "I had intended to let you find out today in class with the rest, but I feel a certain obligation to explain more deeply to you than them." His daughter's expression grew confused and inquisitive, and he knew from previous experience that continuing to toy with her would prove a bad choice. "I will be leaving next week, for one month. Dumbledore has asked that I conduct some business for the order, and he will be taking care of my responsibilities while I am absent."

"I understand," Monique told him simply, knowing that order duties were not to be ignored. She began to say something further, but Snape lifted a hand and silence her.

"Taking care of my responsibilities includes watching over you. All I ask is that you behave properly while I am gone. I know the tendency you have for finding yourself in trouble."

Monique nodded, and then glanced at her watch.

"Father, I realize it is almost time for class, and I shall not keep you much longer. However, may I ask you but one more question?" She stood and smoothed her robes.

"I don't see how I can prevent you." He answered, vague in a way that was typical of his agreements.

"I understand that I am to birth a son who will doom the world. Yet, does the prophecy make mention of who will share this son with me?" She watched as Snape's face fell, and he shook his head.

"It does, yes. However, I am bound by the prophecy not to tell. If you change one portion of it, the prophecy will develop more unknowns of its own will. Therefore, as much as I wish to tell you, I cannot."

A/N I realize that by now most of you understand who will "share this son" with Monique, at least, I would hope. It is with a contented sigh that I finally begin to drop into my plot… at least by chapter 10, as I haven't decided what I will do with chapter 9. I think that I shall have it up by April Fools Day, if not sooner!


End file.
